whats a title
by cibiusa
Summary: this is set when serena was princess serena she just meets darien but there is somthing that serena dosent know about one of the help that darien knows well he tell her or keep the sercet.


FanFiction.Net   
  
login | register Adv. Search   
AuthorTitleSummaryfull-text   
FlavorTangerineKiwiBlueberryGrapeBlackberryMint   
  
  
  
Just In | Discussion Forums | Authors Directory | FAQ «   
Help »   
  
  
  
My Desktop  
Log out  
My Profile  
My Picture  
Upload Story  
Upload Story Chapters  
Edit Story  
Remove Story  
Statistics  
AuthorAlerts  
Favorite Authors  
Favorite Stories  
Mailing Lists  
  
Upload: It can take up to 24 hours before the entry will be   
displayed on the site.  
Chapter uploading are not longer allowed! Please do not use   
this page to upload chapters and use the new chapter functions   
in the left menu.  
You are only allowed to upload fanfiction and non-spamming   
material. The following are not fanfiction as far as   
fanfiction.net is concerned. Non-fic infractions will result   
in the cancellation of your account.   
  
Examples of non-fic:   
Lists   
Announcements (which includes Polls, Previews, Prologues,   
excerpts, and etc.)   
Disclaimers   
One liners   
Challenges, Author's Notes (put them in the fics) , Random   
Babbling (i.e. question and answers, rants, opinions,   
reviews, thank you notes and so on)   
Examples of spam:   
Multiple entries of the same material. There can only be one   
copy of any unique story on the entire site. No exceptions.   
Crossovers are not exempt from this rule.   
Rewriting names of characters/locations of one story in   
order to upload to multiple fandoms. Example: a story   
uploaded to 3 categories and the only differences are the   
character names and/or locations.   
Original entries cannot be fanfiction entries. The reverse   
is also true. For example, an original poem cannot also be   
uploaded as a fanfiction poem.   
Everytime a FanFiction.Net staff has to remove one of your   
entries the infraction is recorded. Once you reach a   
threshold, you will automatically be banned from   
FanFiction.Net.   
  
Mac Users: Please use Netscape to upload your stories and   
please append either ".txt" or ".html" to the end of the file   
name depending on the format of your file.   
  
If you are uploading a text (.txt) file, you MUST have a blank   
line between every paragraph.   
  
FanFiction.Net Upload Guideline:   
Remove all GeoCities,Zoom,Tripod, Homstead banner code from   
your html before uploading!   
Remove all multimedia sources/links if you are uploading a   
html: picts,sound,movie, etc.   
Try to save your fanfiction in html format if you can.   
DO NOT use "pre" or "table" tags. If you do so, you   
entry will not show up as you might have intended.   
DO NOT specify the font color. If you set your font color to   
Pastel Yellow, for example, the text will be difficult if   
not impossible to read.   
  
Category (choose a   
category)AnimeBooksCartoonsComicsCrossoversGamesMiscMoviesMusic   
GroupsOriginalsPoetriesTV Shows (-- first choose a   
category)Akazukin ChachaAnimeBattle of the PlanetsBlade of   
the ImmortalBlue SeedBubblegum CrisisCard Captor SakuraCity   
HunterClampCowboy BebopD N AngelDigimonDragon Ball ZEl   
HazardEscaflowneEvangelionFAKEFlame of ReccaFlint: The Time   
DetectiveFushigi YuugiG-ForceGalaxy   
RangersGatchamanGundamGunnm/Battle AngelGuyverHime-chan no   
RibbonHis and Her CircumstancesHoshin EngiInuyashaKamikaze   
Kaitou JeanneKodomo No OmochaLegend of Galactic HeroesLove   
HinaMacross 7Maison IkkokuMarmalade BoyMermaid SagaMonster   
RancherNadesicoOh My Goddess!Original Anime/MangaOutlaw   
StarPatlaborPrincess MononokeProject   
A-KoRanmaRayearthRobotech/MacrossRonin WarriorsRose of   
VersaillesRuin ExplorersRurouni KenshinSailor MoonSaint   
SeiyaSamurai Pizza CatsSerial Experiments LainShadow   
SkillSlayersSorcerer HuntersTeknomanTenchi MuyoTokyo   
Babylon/X 1999TrigunUrusei YatsuraUshio and ToraUtenaVampire   
Hunter DVampire Princess MiyuVideo Girl AiViolinist of   
HamelnWeiss KreuzYu Yu Hakusho   
GenreGeneralRomanceHumorDramaPoetryAction/AdventureMysteryHorror   
  
Title   
Censor G - GeneralPG - Parental guidance recommendedPG13 -   
Parental guidance: Not suitable for children under 13R -   
Restricted: Not suitable for children under 17NC-17 - No   
children under 17. Mature readers only   
Summary   
File (text/html only)   
Is this the prlogue or the first of many chapters? No Yes   
  
  
  
  
  
Home | About Us | Terms of Service  
  
  



End file.
